shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonty
on }} Jonty is the slash ship between Monty and Jasper from the The 100 fandom. Canon HISTORY Monty and Jasper have known each other since they were kids and been best friends most of their lives. They're both very skilled in each their fields (Monty in farming, Jasper in chemistry) and goof around a lot. When teens they experiment with a variety of plants to grow weed and get high a lot. At one point they're caught and sent to prison for it. DELINQUENTS They're surprised to find themselves being sent to the ground. After surviving the drop they're happy to be there together and, whilst goofing around, are picked by Finn to go on a mission to find Mount Weather. Both Monty and Jasper find Octavia attractive, especially Jasper whom Monty helps in his quest to impress Octavia. After Jasper saves Octavia from the water, they sleep in the forest side by side — their first night on the ground. When Jasper is speared and they go back to camp for back-up, Monty wants to come to save his friend, but Clarke insists he stay to help them by figuring out a way to contact The Ark via the wristbands. FUN Monty watches over Jasper whilst working on the wristbands as Jasper is ailing and being treated by Clarke and is elated when Jasper recovers. Jasper joins Bellamy when the camp realizes Octavia's missing, while Monty continues to work on the radio equipment, which Raven shortly takes over. Monty and Jasper work in the food sorting department of the camp and have a lot of fun, snacking on some of the foraged food. After a while they start behaving oddly and Octavia realizes that most of the camp is tripping on psychedelic nuts. Jasper talks to Monty in the tent at one point where Monty says he'd like to hug Earth. Jasper thinks it's weird, but is later freaking out thinking he's seeing Grounders and Octavia gives him a stick so they can't see him which he takes and sits with for the rest of the day. FIGHT After Jasper's actions at the bridge he tells everyone who'll listen about it, while Octavia bemoans to Monty how fake it is. Monty tells Octavia to let Jasper have his moment, but when he later tells Jasper that Octavia's not interested, Jasper lashes out and tells Monty they're not in the same social strata anymore and that Monty should leave his tent. Monty tries to find another place to sleep while everyone is sick and when Jasper's asked to activate the bomb, Monty fends off his meagre attempts at reconciliation. As Jasper struggles to finish the job, Monty shows up in the nick of time and helps save the day. SEPARATION Fanon This is one of the most popular gen pairings of the series and also a very popular slash pairing. Monty and Jasper's friendship and love for each other is enduring throughout the series and universally beloved in the fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION :Jasper/Monty on FanFiction.Net AO3 : TUMBLR : : WIKIS : : on Trivia *Eliza Taylor (Clarke Griffin) ships JontyTHE 100 SEASON 4 - Eliza Taylor & Christopher Larkin Interview on What To Expect for Clarke & Monty (July 2016) Media The 100 - Your mess is mine (Jasper & Monty) Notes and references